The Grand Adventures of Several SemiHeros
by specsO-O
Summary: Kurt left the New Directions Assorted Heros Squad for The evil Warblers Social group. The New Directions want him back, but the leader of The Warblers, Blaine, wants him to himself.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Remember how I was doing that collab that put the Warblers and the ND at Sky High? Well, I haven't heard from the chick I was doing it with in forever, but I didn't want to do it alone, because that seems kind of bitchy. However, I could not get the idea of Superpowered!Glee out of my head.**

**And that is the story of how this story was born.**

**So, basically, the New Directions are a Justice League type of group. Kurt left then to join the Warblers, which is a sort of evil villian social group, because he met and fell in love with Blaine, and the evil community gives him much more respect then he ever got as a hero. This is a semi-plotted story. I mean, I have plot points, but no super-clear storyline or anything, so it's just alot of super-powered madness that ties with more super-powered madness to create a literary adventure. (Gee, I sure word grandly, don't I?)**

**Warnings: I don't have too much to put here, really. There will be suggestive themes and some smut (I'll change the rating once we get to a chapter where I actually write sex, but Imma make some pretty obvious hints until we get there), as well as violence and possibly a character death. (Don't freak out about that, please. I have...ways, let's say.)**

**Oh, and keep in mind that the first part is sort of how Finn thinks, and so the stuff about Mr. Schue and Sue is a bit biased. Also, I have no idea what goes on in Ohio politics. I made shit up.**

* * *

><p>"FINN!"<p>

Finn nearly jumped out of his seat at his girlfriend's voice. He had barely managed to regain composure by the time she burst through the doors to the New Directions' designated discussion area (codename: Chior room), her entire form radiating fury.

"Rachel?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing in equal parts confusion and worry. "Is something wro-"

"Of course something's wrong!" She slammed the newspaper she had been carrying down upon the table before him with a force that was incredibly suprising for a girl of her size. She gestured to the paper, glaring at both the paper and Finn as he read it. (He felt a sense of dread before he'd even gotten in the title, as any article that made him apparently evil just by contact couldn't be good.) After he'd taken in the title, his dread was replaced with anger.

"You have got to be freaking kidding me."

_**Mr. Invincible has saved the city yet again! Ohio's Rebublican ways have been preserved with the capture of terroristic communist group.**_

Below the article title were two pictures.

One was a photo of the three members of The Council, a radical group dedicated to taking over Ohio and installing their way of running things. They have often tapped into school intercoms to try and preach their ideals, and they have stolen several million dollars from individuals funding members of the Republican party.

The other was a picture of a man whose face was covered by a mask, rather like the one in The Phantom of the Opera, who wore a dark blue suit with a long, flowing black cape. The man was looking off into the distance dramatically, with a group of twelve standing behind him, each of the six girls wearing a smiling mask, and each of the six boys wearing a frowning mask.

Finn has seen the image numerous times. Jesse sends a pre-approved picture to each newspaper and broadcasting station in Ohio every New Years. (Rachel tried that once, but several of the photos were mailed back after being defiled by sharpie.)

Finn wordlessly hands the newspaper to Artie, who has it projected on the wall by way of one of his gadgets in no time. The reactions come from all around the room.

"This is bullshit! We let the guy follow us to those idiots!"

"What? St. James said he just wanted to be there as back-up!"

"He took ALL the credit? He was knocked out the entire fight!"

"Oh HELL to the no!"

"This is obviously Rachel's fault!"

"Yeah! We all told her Schue 2.0 was playin' us."

Finn shook his head to try and clear the noise, before raising his voice.

"All right, enough! You guys, it isn't Rachel's fault. Jesse is really persuasive, and he talks a good game."

"Yeah, we know. That's why none of us believed him. Except Rachel."

"And hey, since you go along with everything Rachel says, I guess we could say that you believed him too."

Finn turned to glare at Puck and Santana, but neither of them cared, so he gave up after a second and looked back to the rest of the group.

"Look, Finn, maybe it's all a misunderstanding." Artie came forward, shyly stating his opinion. "I mean, the press is so used to Jesse and his robots saving the city. Maybe they just printed the story without asking anybody what really went down."

Sam shook his head. "Yeah, I don't know, he gave an interview and everything. Didn't mention us once." He flipped through the paper, squinting to read the small print. "Well, maybe he did, my brain doesn't really take in English all that clearly. Do we have a copy in anchient Greek?"

Quinn sighed, snatching the article away and giving it a critical once-over.

"Nope. It doesn't mention any of u-oh wait; here's something. It says that he had slight assistance from the lovely Crecendo, and that he hopes one day she will realize she is worth more then the semi-erotic semi-hero club, The Nude Discretions." She gave Rachel her best bitch glare. "How sweet of him."

Rachel grabbed the article, brightening considerably when she found her name.

"Quinn's right! He gave the press the name of my alter-ego! Quick, Finn, get a highlighter!"

Finn stared at her, a hint of betrayal on his face.

"What?"

"Oh, nevermind, I always keep one on me in case of emergencies. It's just that I only have orange left, and I would have preffered pink, but orange is brighter anyway."

"Rachel! You can't be serious!"

She was obviously quite serious, as she began to look around for a hard surface. Finn valiantly ignored Puck's gestures to his crotch, and instead made a very heroic grab for the highlighter.

"Finn! Let go!"

"No way, Rach. He's a total jackass who used us for publicity!"

"And then he mentioned me. Which means the press will now keep an eye out for me, and since I'm the leader of this group, that means they'll be keeping an eye out for all of you as well!"

Thankfully, before the protests about Rachel's supposed leadership position began (and there would have been many), the large screen covering over half of the North wall came to life, and the face of their beloved leader appeared.

"Mr. Schue! Do you have any news? Missions? Food you need taken off your hands?"

The digital face offered Finn a quick laugh, before becoming serious again.

"I'm afraid not, kids. Now, I know things have been looking pretty dark lately-"

"No shit," mumbled Puck, but Mr. Schue didn't bother with more then a slight pause and frozen smile before continuing.

"-but, things have to get worse before they get better. Things have been getting worse and worse for us-"

"You mean us as in us right? Since you don't actually do anything."

"-but I think they're about to get better." He paused a minute, allowing himself a bright smile. "Guys, I've finally managed to hack into Sue's computer, and I think I figured out where the next big Warbler robbery is going to take place!"

There were skeptical looks shot at Schuester from all around the room, but Finn couldn't help himself from feeling confident. Sure, Mr. Schue had made a few mistakes in the past, but they weren't actually his fault, it was all Sue's. She was a devil in an expensive track suit, always causing Mr. Schue strife.

Besides, any chance at taking down the Warblers was a chance he would take. Those harmonizing bastards had stolen his little brother over to the dark side, tricked him into joining their evil circle.

He wanted his brother back. They'd really just gotten to the place they should be when Kurt was persuaded to the evil side, and it was totally his fault. If he had just been nicer to Kurt in the first place, none of this would have happened. Sure, it had been a little creepy that Kurt had tried to get those nickels with the little buffalo penis banned form being used as currency in all registered bussinesses in Ohio because they freaked Finn out, or the time he had stayed up three nights straight to paint over every bit of graffitti in Lima because Finn got frustrated trying to read it, or the time he had decorated the entire New Directions headquarters for the Superbowl because he'd overheard Finn talking about it. (Actually, that one had been kind of cool. It was just that the kid was a month early...)

Still, he really should have just sat him down and said, very nicely, that there was no chance of them ever becoming an item. Instead, he'd ignored the awkwardness and made sure to talk about how much he loved various baked goods whenever Kurt was around. He'd even hugged him once or twice, if Kurt pulled out the big guns and made cheesecake brownies. (Which, admittably, he shouldn't have done, as it could be misinterpreted. After all, the container he gave them in _was_ heart-shaped...)

No, he let Kurt think they were getting closer then he wanted them to get. (Not that there's anything wrong with Kurt, it's just...Finn likes _boobs_.) He let himself get awkward, and then he took it out on Kurt, and caused a huge rift that kept them far from friends for a while.

But he had been fixing it! He told Kurt that they could be brothers. He'd have been the best big brother, and he was so ready to be.

Then that damn Blaine Anderson came along...

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson sat at his desk, glaring at the newspaper his secretary had rushed to him over an hour ago. Fucking Jesse St. James.<p>

Did Blaine agree with The Council's agenda? Most definitely not. Did he still take it as a personal offense that some idiot in a damn cape, hell-bent on saving Ohio (why anyone was so after Ohio, of all states, he never _has_ figured out) captured three of his associates? Completely.

He has put his heart and soul into turning The Warblers into the most sucessful alliance of crime lords outside of Miami for the past three years. He'd been a mere fourteen when he'd left home, flying out of his bedroom window into the dead of night. In November. In Ohio. It was not a pleasent flight.

It was worth it though, all of it. Look where he was now. He was the head of The Warblers, a group he'd built from the ground up. He'd gained enough money over the last few years to basically buy anything he wanted, not that he bothered, other then the penthouse, seeing as you can't actually steal an apartment. He'd collected thirteen boys with incredible potential, helped them work out how to go about the whole 'evil' thing, and then, once they were ready, he really started his bussiness.

He's like a pimp, really, only he rents boys out for mischief making and violence instead of sex. If the mafia needs someone intimidated and don't want to be connected, Blaine's got Trent ready to go. If one of the crazies up in Gotham want to keep the Bat and his little boyfriend off their trail, Jeff and Nick will journey over and start blowing random shit up and causing all sorts of trouble. If someone has enough money, Blaine's even been known to go out on a mission or two, because yeah, even though he's the glorified 'customer relations' guy, he's hands-down the most powerful.

Atleast he was, until a little over a month ago. He's pretty sure Kurt has him beat, atleast potentially.

Actually, he should probably call Kurt and check that he wasn't having any trouble setting up tonight's function. The last thing he wanted was for his boyfriend of four months to get so stressed that he started stomping around and raising hell. Literally. Having a devil for a mother meant that Kurt had quite a few special abilities.

One of which, was the ability to set people on fire.

He quickly grabbed his phone.

* * *

><p>"Yes...Blaine, I know, there hasn't been one incident...Well yes, but Jeff deserved that...His hair isn't that great anyway; it looks better singed!...Fine, fine, I'll send him and Nick off to pick up some oreos or something...Love you too...bye."<p>

Kurt sighed contently, hanging up his ridiculously expensive phone. Blaine was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Blaine recognized his talent. Sure, he was usually kept away from the big stuff out of Blaine's irrational fear of losing him. (Whether he underestimated Kurt's abilities and thought he'd end up dead if he did more then rob a low-security bank, or if he had let Wes' cynical self convince him that Kurt would end up thinking he was better then Blaine and The Warblers and leave him was yet to be determined.)

Still, Blaine was sweet, and he'd do anything to protect him. Not that he really needed protection in most cases, but it was nice to have someone who put him first. Other then his father, and now Blaine, nobody ever has. People have cared, but not enough.

So yes, he'd gone over to the dark side. It's actually very classy, more so then the so-called 'heros' he used to work with, always at each other's throats. He has to say, The Warblers are really much nicer then one would expect from hardened thieves and murderers. (Not that he was hanging around a group of serial killers. The Warblers only killed if it would make their lives easier. If someone stayed out of their way, they wouldn't be killed. Simple.)

Kurt nodded to himself. He did miss his old friends, he did, but he was so much better off where he was. He'd made his choice, and he was sticking with it.

* * *

><p>"New Directions, please gather around!"<p>

Everyone remained as they were, ignoring Rachel completely. She huffed, before opening her mouth, emitting a scream that started softly, before rapidly increasing until it was unbearably loud, and several of the lighter members of the New Directions Assorted Heros Squad had to hand on to their chairs to avoid flying into the walls. (The furniture had all been nailed down long ago, mostly for the prevention of Rachel's voice blowing them away.)

"Now that I have your undivided attention," Rachel began, immediately stopping her scream and launching in to her presentation, "I have an idea I'd like to run by you."

There was some grumbling from several of the assembled heros, but nobody tried to stop her. She smiled brightly.

"Thank you for your cooperation. I have come to the conclusion that it would benifit us as a whole if we sent a specialized fragment of the team to check on the possible Warbler gathering. I feel that, in order to avoid traps and unecessary confusion, we should designate a small task force, leaving others to come to the rescue in the event that the force is either trapped of defeated."

"That," Puck began, a considering look on his face, "is actually not a bad idea."

"It would also keep Jesse of our trail, especially if Rachel stayed behind," Artie added, and then sent Rachel a slightly apologetic smile. "He seems to be able to track you, I suspect by scent."

"Well," Rachel started, frowning. "I was actually thinking that the best option would be to send Finn and myself-"

"Oh, no way in hell, Hobbit. That's not a task force, that's a date."

Rachel glared at Santana.

"I've got to say, she has a point. Besides, what are you and Finn going to do? You _scream_, Rachel. That's not really a power made for espionage."

"Sam's right," agreed Tina, gaining yet another glare from Rachel, but bravely ignoring it, seeing as Santana was pleased by the concert, and far scarier then Rachel. The girl had claws, and Tina wasn't using that as a fancy way to say sassy. "I mean, you yell, Finn shrinks, and you both wear neons. Don't you think you'll stand out?"

"Hey now," Finn interviened. "The only part of my outfit that's neon is the cape, and I was thinking of changing that anyway. There's no way I'm not going. You guys, Kurt could be there, okay? I could sneak in at the size of a toy soldier, listen in on their conversation! I'm not letting my little brother down, okay? I've done that enough." He sighed, searching his friends' faces with his eyes. "Please, I can get him back, I know I can. He just needs to hear me tell him I miss him. Then, he'll come back."

"That's very sweet, Finn. And your dedication is why you'll be the perfect partner in this stake-out!"

"Oh no," Quinn stood. "There is no way you're going, alright? This probably isn't worth all the stress, but on the off chance that there is something going on, something that involves Kurt, then I think it should be a priority to create the best team, not the one that gets you the most glory. Finn, Mike, Tina and Santana should go."

Rachel sighed.

"Quinn, I know it's really hard for you to believe this, but I do care about Kurt, and-"

"Rachel, she's right."

Everyone stared at Finn, most with surprise. Rachel's jaw dropped.

"But, Finn-"

He turned away from her.

"Rachel, I love you, but I love Kurt too. He's my little brother, and I screwed him over, we all did. We ignored him, Rachel, we pushed him to the side. Plus, we totally didn't believe him about not having an affair with Sam."

"Yeah, I never actually got an apology from any of you for that. Except Artie."

"Oh yeah? Well, sorry then, bro. If it helps, I always figured you and Kurt were both too bottom-y for it to actually work."

"Thanks, Puck."

"Getting back on track," Rachel interuppted loudly, before turning to Finn, "I can help make things right, Finn. I'm needed on this mission!"

"I just, I really think Quinn's picks for the team are better for this...specific mission. I mean, you're so good at stopping crime and stuff, but this is a stake-out, so the whole orange and pink outfit might kinda draw attention. Santana wears all black, and with the cat-girl thing-"

"It's leopard-woman, shrinky-dink."

"-Leopard-woman thing, she's got all of this natural sneakyness. I can get too small for anyone to notice, and Mike can twist his body so that it fits in all sorts of hidden places."

"What about Tina? She has blue hair!"

"Rachel, she dissapears."

"Fine," she huffed. "If you can't appreciate my unique talents in spying, then it's your loss."

"Rachel..."

"No, it's fine Finn. You're just trying to do what's best. Besides, I'm sure this is just another one of Mr. Schue's mistakes."

Finn sighed, watching her storm out. He really didn't want to hurt her feelings, and if there were different circumstances he'd back her up all the way, but he just couldn't let himself_ not_ do the best he could. Kurt was his brother.

"Alright. Mike, Tina, Santana? We leave in an hour."

* * *

><p>Blaine thanked one of his assistants (he thinks the guy's name is Richard, but he can't be sure) and grabbed the keys out of the man's hands. (Richard, or whatever his name was, had to be atleast five years older then him, and he gains intense satisfaction from that.)<p>

He had promised Kurt he'd meet him ten minutes before the party, so that they could meet and great people as they came in, so as to make bussiness connections and whatnot. He was excited. There'd be old clients, potential clients, and of course all members of The Warblers. He'd even convinced his secretary Shelby to attend.

Of course, there was also the fact that Kurt made sure there was a high-end dresscode, and Blaine was incredibly eager to see whatever outfit he'd come up with.

He also needed to keep an eye on him, because he was pretty sure Riddler had a bit of homosexual in him, and the last thing he needed was to find his boyfriend drugged with question mark hickeys all over. Poor Thad never had gotten over it when the same happened to him at last year's Christmas party. If Gotham's evil underground didn't make up about fifty percent of his clientel, then invites wouldn't even go near that city. Too uncivalized, for the most part, especially that green-haired fellow, though he did have a sweet girlfriend...

No, nobody will touch his boyfriend. Tonight, Kurt would not be leaving his sight.

* * *

><p>Kurt hummed to himself, fixing his hair in the bathroom mirror. Perfect.<p>

Blaine should be arriving any minute now, and the party would start whithin the hour. He'd done a fabulous job with the venue, especially considering the fact that the event was being held in a wearhouse on the shady side of town. He'd even pulled off the cabaret theme, complete with a stage and tables all decorated in soft blues, rich purples and deep reds. There was a fire-escape type balcony that overlooked the room that he'd reserved for bussiness, and a room connecting had been flooded with neon lights and fog machines, perfect for a Trent DJed dance party.

He'd completely outdone himself.

He'd show Blaine how well he could handle himself when surrounded by some of the most evil people on the planet. Tonight, he'd not let anything get in the way of proving himself.

* * *

><p>Puck was quite enjoying the Playboy he was reading. Or atleast he was, until a small, tanned hand covered Miss January. He looked up slowly, a dangerous expression on his face.<p>

"The hell do you want?"

Rachel was unfazed.

"I need your help, Noah."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah? What with?"

She took a deep breath.

"We have to go check out the tip Mr. Schue gave us."

He turned his head to the side.

"What's in it for me?"

"A sense of pride in knowing that you're doing the right thing?"

He just stared at her blankly. She sighed.

"And I'll borrow Finn's key to Schue's office and accidentally leave it on your desk?"

He shrugged with a smirk.

"Sure."

She nodded.

"Great, but remember, we absolutely have to be the heros, alright?"

"Well duh," he scoffed. "It's not like we could do any less. The Puckasaurus never gets his ass beat."

Rachel smiled.

Tonight, she'd be the biggest hero of all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do ya'll think? I know that I haven't even revealed everyone's powers, but most of them are going to have a backstory in the third chapter. (It's supposed to be a bit like <em>A CHORUS LINE<em>, with several of them telling their own story, but that's all I can say at the moment, as anything else would be spoilery. I'm proud of Tina's, though.**

**The only one's I haven't decided on are Mercedes and Mr. Schue. I have no idea what to do with either of them, power-wise.**

**Do you like all of my shady canon references? I thought they were clever, but I don't know if they're coming across, so feedback on that would be cool.**

**Ok, awesome. Hugs to you all, and be sure to say what you think. (I'm turning into one of those review sluts, aren't I? Damn, it must just come with time, huh?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This took too long. I apologise for that. It probably won't happen again, or atleast not often, but I'm still sorry. It's here now, though! Just note that I fail at action scenes unless they're funny, so I tend to overlap them with conversation.**

* * *

><p>Blaine stepped into the wearhouse, smirking slightly as he noticed several of the arriving waiters and waitresses looking around in awe. Kurt had really outdone himself, though he supposed that was to be expected. He <em>was<em> dating a perfectionist.

He smiled as he caught sight of said perfectionist, delighting in the way he was bent over a table writing out something on a notecard, more then likely a script for one of the less socially-inclined help. He walked up behind his boyfriend, placing a hand possessively on Kurt's lower back.

"Evening, babe."

Kurt ignored him until he finished writing, before standing and turning to face him, lips pursed in annoyance.

"You're late."

Blaine scoffed playfully, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and dragging him close.

"Only by two minutes, Kurt. People are just now starting to get over here."

"Well yes, but I wanted you here early for a reason, Blaine. I haven't seen you all day, and perhaps I wanted a few minutes alone with you."

Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Kurt, I thought you said you wanted me to be here so we could make sure we knew how to handle the guests, I had no idea that you had evil alterior motives." He kissed his boyfriend softly. "I'm so proud," he cooed, moving to connect their lips again, but Kurt ducked away. Blaine frowned. "Come back."

"Mmm, no," Kurt drawled. "You're too late. If you wanted kisses, you should have been on time like any good bussinessman."

"But I'm an_ evil_ bussiness man. You know I like to keep clients waiting."

"Yes," Kurt admitted, looping his arms around Blaine's neck, "but I was under the impression I was a bit more then a client. Unless you're sleeping with the mob as well?"

Blaine laughed softly.

"Please. If I was sneaking out to have affairs in the dead of night, someone," he kissed the tip of Kurt's nose, "would have noticed by now. Don't you think?"

"I _am _an exceptionally observant person."

Blaine laughed, kissing Kurt's cheek and hugging him tighter. Kurt sighed into the embrace, before reluctantly backing away.

"The guests will be here soon," he sighed, quickly kissing Blaine on the cheek. "I suppose it's time to put on our metaphorical masks, isn't it?"

"I guess so," Blaine agreed sadly, squeezing his boyfriend's hand. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said with a small smile.

* * *

><p>"Wow. Are you sure we're actually in a wearhouse, Finn?"<p>

"Yeah," Tina agreed with a sense of awe, "It's so...glamorous."

Finn wipped out the map Sam had drawn them up earlier, checking it just in case. (He had to go off the pictures, since quite a few of the words were jumbled, but that's what happens when you work with a boy who's mind was formed with the purpose of cracking codes, and therefor has a problem actually reading english.)

"Yeah, this is it."

"Damn, I never knew evil was so stylish. Maybe I should pull a Hummel and jump ship."

"Shut up, Santana," Tina monotoned. "Kurt isn't suddenly evil."

"I never said he suddenly became evil. My guess is that he was born that way. We really should have seen it coming. I mean, the guy had a shrine dedicated to Patrick Dempsey, who we all know is the cause of syphillus."

That statement recieved several blank stares, and caused a slight pause in conversation.

"Can you be born evil?" Mike questioned after a moment.

"Well, duh. Haven't you ever of that Russian demon kid who tried to kill her adoptive parents?"

"Yeah, but she was actually, like, thrity or something."

Tina raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend. He blushed slightly.

"It was also a movie."

"Guys, shut up," Finn whispered harshly. "We're undercover, remember?"

"Right," agreed Mike, quickly becoming serious. "We need to get into position before too many people have shown up. Everyone remember where they're going?"

They all nodded.

"Cool," Finn grinned. "All we have to do is listen in, figure out where Kurt is, and get out. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Awesome."

* * *

><p>Blaine nodded, smiling, even as he ignored everything the cyborg-esque man in front of him was saying. God, you'd think people in his line of work would be more interesting in general, but no. The last thing Blaine wanted was stock tips, because really? He had a phsycic for that.<p>

Still, he had to keep up appearences, so robo-cop here needed to think he gave a shit.

He observed the room out of the corner of his eye, his focus lingering on Kurt, dancing sandwitched between Nick and Jeff. He clenched his fists, trying to ignore the jealousy pooling in his stomach. He needs to go down there and get him, right now. He can tell Trent to oversee the party, and then he'll take Kurt back home, and tie him to the bed, and not let him leave for a year. Except to, you know, use the bathroom and bathe, but showers would be _supervised_, because he knows Jeff has a knack for scaling walls and finding ways to wherever he shouldn't be.

He forced his fists to unclench, soothed slightly from the lovely idea of keeping Kurt all to himself. Still, better Nick and Jeff then someone dangerous, he reminded himself. Of course, Jeff chose that moment to allow his hands to wander.

Blaine's eyes flashed, and a red beam shot out from them, effectively setting Jeff's suit on fire. He turned back to the cyborg sitting across from him, smiling politely.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I have something to attend to at the moment. Thank you for your input."

He was pressed against Kurt's back in less then a second.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he growled.

Kurt giggled softly, grinding back into him.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Do you need me to point out the other Warblers? Since you've apparently decided to dance with your employees? Jeff's the one literally smoking, and Nick is trying to put him out. Trent's over at the dj station, and-"

"Kurt," Blaine groaned, causing a little smirk to form on the half-devil's face. "I'm not really in the mood for playing games."

"No? Well then," he rolled his ass back against Blaine's crotch, before turning around and facing him fondling the edge of his tie. "What _are_ you in the mood for?"

* * *

><p>Tina wove between people at the edge of the dance floor, too concerned with getting bumped in to to risk moving more towards the center of the throng of dancing villians. She'd always imagined evil do-ers would have shady luncheons or something, but the party was pretty astounding. Hell, Santana might have a point about changing sides.<p>

Or atleast trying to befriend Jesse St. James, because he probably had cool parties all the time.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She's being awful, she knows, thinking about random things when she should be focusing on finding Kurt. It's hard though, because she's short, and really the only one who can even try to look. Finn can't get anywhere efficiently now that he's the size of a peanut, Mike's stuffed himself inside an airvent above the bussiness tables to see if he can overhear anything important, so it would be impossible for him to see Kurt unless he entered his exact line of vision, and Santana...well, she probably ended up sneaking food and hiding somewhere to watch some fight or another.

Wait. She can just run up to the platforms overlooking the rooms, and try to spot Kurt from up there. She rolls her eyes at herself, and turns on her heel to go fing the stairs.

* * *

><p>He's being seduced.<p>

It's not hard to see, and if he's honest, he doesn't know how to feel about it. Kurt, his Kurt, is grinding up against him, whispering innuendos he doesn't even try to conceal, and it's a hell of alot more fun then he was having five minutes ago with the damn robot watching Kurt do the same to Jeff. Oh, hell, was Kurt talking like this to Jeff? It's ridiculous to think that there was anything behind it, but Kurt very well might have for the benifit of those surrounding. Was he thinking he'd keep Kurt tied to the bed for a year? Cause fuck that, he wouldn't leave for the next decade.

He knows why this is all happening, of course. Kurt has a (very well concealed) kinky side, and he wouldn't put it past him to enjoy flaunting his ability to grind on one of the most powerful villians (though he usually denied that being a proper label for himself and his Warblers) in America, but this isn't about sexual desire. Or well, maybe it is, but as dark as Kurt can be, he has his heart set on his fairytale, with his perfect prince and the adoration of everyone. Now, Blaine puts alot into being the perfect boyfriend (at being perfect at everything, if he's honest), but he gets the feeling that Kurt's ideals don't involve his secret, Shakesperian romance staying secret forever. The thrill of those first few weeks before they were actually together, when they were playing Romeo and Julius were fun, exciting, thrilling even. Then the past four months had occured, and they'd been in the honeymoon stage for the majority of that time.

Now though, Kurt wanted everyone to know how much they were in love. And that teriffies Blaine. Kurt's all he has, if you look past all the material things, and there's no way he wants to risk losing that. He himself is nearly indistructable, but Kurt, as powerful as he is, wouldn't be too hard to kill, if it was gone about in the right way. If people knew how much he loved him, there's no telling how many would try to go after Kurt to get to him.

Still, he has an extremely possessive nature, especially when it comes to his Kurt. In all honesty, he has no idea if he'll be able to keep the facade up forever. Plus, the fact that his boyfriend wants everyone to know about them, and that he's denying him that...it just freaks him out. He's terrified of losing Kurt, anyone who really knew him (which is probably only Kurt, Nick, Jeff, Trent, and his secretary Shelby) could advocate for that fact. Would keeping Kurt as his secret be more dangerous to his relationship then it would be helpful? He couldn't seem to decide.

So, he'll settle for sending the damn mixed signals he knows he always sends. He'll let Kurt gring against him as he holds his hips. He'll nip at that neck until Kurt becomes a puddle, and he'll prevent others from coming between them.

But he won't kiss him, atleast not sweetly.

And he most certainly won't tell him he loves him on the middle of the dancefloor.

Because self control is one of the many characteristics he prides himself on.

* * *

><p>Tina finally manages to find a good vantage point. It's annoying that it took this long, but she'd had to abandon the stairs twice and retry when some of the larger guests had made their way down. Still, so long as she made it in the end.<p>

It only took her a few seconds before she was whipping out her phone to text the others Kurt's location. (Thank God for Artie, and his willingness to work for three weeks to make her a phone that would turn invisible, even though it was hell when she lost it.)

* * *

><p>Finn jumped on top of his phone as soon as it started buzzing. After being knocked off by the vibrations, and then climbing back up, he scrambled across the buttons to reach the touch screen. He grinned when he saw the text from Tina.<p>

He was finally, finally about to make it up to his little brother. He'd be a hero, just like his dad.

Man, his mom was going to be proud.

* * *

><p>It took Mike a minute to untangle himself, but once he did, his phone was out. He allowed himself a smile at the message. He'd always felt bad for not actually speaking out and telling everyone how ridiculous the whole Sam thing was, and really, he liked Kurt. He was the only one besides Tina (and sometimes Sam and Artie) who listened to his ideas. He'd even helped him make a power-point to help pitch the idea of adding Dance Dance Revolution to guys game night, and that was really nice, since he never went. (Actually, Mike didn't suppose they'd ever actually invited him, and now he feels worse.)<p>

It should be okay though. They'll save him.

* * *

><p>Santana got the text and rolled her eyes. She'd seen Kurt ages ago, but if she were honest, he didn't seem to be having too hard a time, sandwiched between that tall blonde and the shorter guy with nice hair. She frowned slightly at Tina's location -that was nowhere near where she'd seen him earlier, but whatever- and quickly shot down from the ceiling and tackled Hummel.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt was having an exceptionally lovely time. Blaine was close to giving in, he could feel it. He smirked when he heard his boyfriend groan as he rolled his hips particularly hard, and he turned in Blaine's arms to take advantage of the moment.<p>

"Kiss me?" he asked, pouting his lips slightly, the way he knew drove Blaine mad.

"You're trying to manipulate me," Blaine accused with a glare, though Kurt noticed the way he swallowed nervously, and he made a smiled.

"Is it working?"

"Yes."

Oh, Blaine was going to kiss him, right in front of everyone, and if he could just have that, then he could probably get everyone to pretend the entire underworld knew they were together, and Blaine, paranoid as he is, would believe them, and then he'd have something to work with.

"Dear God!"

Blaine immediately redirected his attention, turning towards the commotion breaking out across the dance floor. Kurt resisted stomping his foot in aggravation, and instead focused on Blaine's face. He was concentrating, probably using x-ray vision, and his face hardened at whatever he saw.

"What is it?"

"Irish just got jumped."

* * *

><p>Rory Flannigan didn't want much. Friends would be nice, and a girlfriend even better, but that was about it. He'd even settle for aquaintences, and to be honest, that's why he was where he was. He'd recieved an invite exactly two weeks and four days ago, and he'd been counting down the days to this party ever since. He doesn't get invited places much, and even when he'd tried being friends with the New Directions they weren't too nice. Not that they were really mean, except for Santana, but they really only liked him for his powers, and not who he was. He thinks Sam might have liked him, because he tried to talk to him about bagpipes that one time, but other then that he was pretty much ignored. He wasn't even invited to guy's game night, even after Finn had said they could be friends. He thought it might have been something you had to earn by being in the group for a while, since Kurt looked the youngest other then him and he didn't go, but the other boy had just looked at him sadly and said that no, it wasn't that, since he had been there longer then any of the guys besides Finn and Artie.<p>

He'd ended up just leaving after Finn and Puck had taken him on a mission and then went to get pizza after without bothering to tell him where they were going. He only got a call wondering where he was a few days later, and Finn started off by saying "Hey buddy, we were starting to wonder where you went. The next mission we're going on is in a few days, and we don't really have enough people to pull it off-"

He wanted to go, but his mum insitsed that he find different friends. He hadn't left the house for that entire weekend.

He'd eventually given up, but then the invitation came, and his mum had been so excited for him. His mum was actually the one to drive him to the Anderson Co. Headquarters, which was the adress listed, since he was only fifteen and a bit afraid of the bus. He'd met Flint soon after he'd arrived. The guy was tall, taller then him and nearly as tall as Finn, but he was very nice. He said he'd been given the job of watching out for him. On the ride to the actual party (which had a location Flint said 'the boss' hadn't wanted him riding through alone) he'd learned all about how Kurt had ended up dating the head of 'evil incorperated' and had apparently taken a special interest in him. His hopes for friendship had returned.

Of course, right now he was most concerned with getting whoever had just landed on his head _off_, but even that doesn't really seem like an unreasonable wish, if you ask him.

There was alot of commotion around him, most of it laughter, but he wasn't really hearing, just flailing and trying to cover his eyes, because whoever was on him had claws.

* * *

><p>Blaine was seeing red. Literally, because he was trying to shoot the damn cat-girl off of his guest, but mostly figuratively, because he knew exactly who that cat girl was affiliated with. Damn Finn Hudson and the New Directions, and he'd like to not murder in front of his clients, but he just might at this point. They are just so frickin dramatic.<p>

He finally managed to hit the Latina, sending her flying towards a wall. She was snatched out of mid-air as a hand, attatched to an arm that suddenly seemed to be about twenty feet long, grabbed her. Blaine followed the arm down to the person it belonged to, dressed all in black and masked completely, looking very similar to a ninja, despite the red beaded bracelet adorning his wrist.

"Warblers!"

Within seconds, Trent launched Jeff into the air, where he missed the girl by about a foot. Luke, one of the other Warblers, who had the remarkable ability to transform into any animal, quickly to the form of a cheetah, rushing through the crowd after the boy and cat woman.

Blaine observed the fight for a moment, as did the rest of the guests, hooting and hollering at the welcome violence. He was distraced when he heard Kurt hiss his name, and looked down to see him at Rory's side.

"Blaine, he's bleeding. Can we just call this off and get him some help?"

"Don't worry about it," he replied with a grim smile. "These guys have been following St. James around for ages. If we capture some of these idiots, he might be willing to negotiate. Just go ahead and take Irish back to headquarters."

"But Blaine, what if someone gets hurt?"

"Aw, baby, the Warblers and I will be fine." Blaine smiled, kneeling down beside him to kiss his forhead. It was so sweet of Kurt to be concerned. "If it really bothers you though, you can just wait in the car."

"I don actually think I'm that injured-"

"Quiet, Rory, you can't think from shock."

"But I-"

"Stop talking, you'll make it worse." Kurt put his hand over the younger boy's mouth, shaking his head when he tried to speak again, and turned to Blaine with a terribly fake smile.

"Honey, I really think it's for the best if we just kick them out, instead of taking them as hostages. I mean, they could get loose, or overhear something important, or-"

"Sweetheart," Blaine cut him off, frowning at the fast, nervous tone he was taking on. "What's the matter? There's no reason to be so upset. If it's because they're messing up your party? I'll throw you a new one, I promise. We can even-" He paused as they ducked to avoid Nick flying by. "-get that fancy sound system thingy you wanted. Besides, everyone's enjoying the violence anyway."

"No, I know, I just think that they aren't worth it, I mean, we'll have to feed them, and who knows how expensive that will be, and-"

Their conversation was cut off as cheering erupted around them. Kurt's eyes widened as Flint came forward with Santana's limp body over one shoulder and Mike's over the other.

"We got 'em, sir. Threw the girl into the guy and knocked 'em both out."

Nick stepped forward, his hands gripping something unseen and his jaw set as he struggled with it.

"I bumped into whoever this is after ninja-boy sent me flying. I'm pretty sure it's a girl."

"Yeah, and I got the midgit here," Luke added, Holding Finn up in one hand. "He just dropped down and started pulling at Jeff's hair."

"It's always my damn hair," Jeff mumbled.

"Good job, guys. Let's get these guys back to headquarters, alright? I think the party's dying down anyway." It was a bit of ironic wording, seeing as several other fights had broken out and there actually were several bodies decorating the floor, but what's to be expected from a group of criminals?

Blaine looked over to where Kurt and Rory were, but his boyfriend was gone. Rory, who was now standing just fine, though he had several scratches covering his face and his clothing was torn and slightly bloodstained, just shrugged.

"Said something about drawing a bath for him and yourself." The boy grinned cheekily. "Have fun with tha."

Blaine raised his eyebrows, a smile spreading across his face. He turned back to the Warblers.

"Change in plans. You boys go ahead and get these guys set up in the hostage quarters, and I'll go home and, um, discuss with Kurt the best possible way to contact St. James."

There were several eye-rolls and smirks at that, but no one said anything outright. Nick snorted with laughter, but let it go and instead moved to grab Rory's arm and lead him out to the cars.

They were all out in the parking lot, with three of their four captives already bound and gagged in the back of Flint's armored hummer, when Finn managed to scramble out of Luke's grasp.

"Ow! The damn thing bit me!"

As soon as the minute boy's feet hit the ground, he grew until he towered over all of the Warblers. (With the exception of Flint, who is only an inch or two shorter.)

All of the boys took a fighting stance, and Finn quickly punched Luke in the jaw. Flint stepped forward to grab him, but Finn managed to duck down enough to head-but him in the stomach. He advanced on Blaine, but was stopped when Rory's foot shot out, hitting him square in the groin with an exceptional amount of power. Finn doubled over with a howl of pain, and Trent and Nick were immediately tying his wrists together.

Blaine laughed, patting Rory on the shoulder.

"Nice kick. You play soccer?"

"Oh yeah," Rory said entusiastically. "I was on my school team back ome."

Blaine took a second to consider the boy. He didn't really need another Warbler, but Kurt had put alot into making sure this boy came to the party, and really, the kid seemed sweet and pretty eager to please.

"You know what, why don't you call your parents and see if you can sleep over or something? I think I might just have a proposition for you, and besides, we wouldn't want to worry your family with the scratches and all."

Rory looked at him with an almost embarassing amount of awe.

"Oh, thank you, Blaine Anderson. I'll be sure to do ya proud."

Blaine nodded, sending Nick a thankful look as he reached out to lead the boy to his and Jeff's car.

Blaine took a moment to shoot Finn a mildly disgusted look, before opening the door to his car.

"I assume you boys can handle it from here?"

The remaining Warblers nodded.

Finn finally lifted his head from the ground.

"I'll, I'll kill you, I mean it. You're either going to let my brother go, or die."

Blaine laughed, along with several of the other boys.

"Well, I guess I'll have to watch out then, because I can't let go of someone I don't have."

And on that note, he slammed the door and sped off, heading home to his boyfriend and what was hopefully a less then innocent tub bath.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, yeah, Blaine doesn't actually know that Kurt was a part of the New Directions. He knows he was fighting for good, and whoever he worked with didn't appreciate him, but Kurt tries to keep his connections to the semi-fail group of heros secret. (Not that he's the only one with secrets in that relationship. Blainers has some family issues, and mega bonus points if you can guess in somewhat the right direction in regaurds to that story.)<strong>

**I added Rory. Because I like Rory.**

**Anyway, for the next chapter, do you guys consider nude bathing reason to change the rating, if no sex is being had? I'm always a little iffy about that. On one hand, the story is obviously suggestive, but is it really 'too much' for the average teen until we get to actual sex? (Though, to be fair, I don't really think that all of these "18 or older" attitudes about porn are really fair, since I think sexual maturity should be based on the person, and not age, but it's not like porn sites can check maturity, so whatever.)**

**So, thoughts?**


End file.
